User talk:24.191.243.36
Regarding recent edits I can see you've been trying to help out on Wikitroid. However, I've been having to undo a lot of your edits because, for various reasons (largely grammatical), they've been counterproductive. I am not sure if English is your first language, so I will try to explain as best as I can. These are your most frequent errors: *Wikitroid generally uses present tense for articles, and reserves past tense for specific instances where it makes more sense (i.e. referring to something that happened in the past, whether in-universe or in real life). I've noticed that most of your edits consist of flipping tenses, occasionally in ways that do not make sense (such as saying that Aether was a planet or Samus Aran's biography page was providing her biography). Please try to stick with present tense (unless, as I said, past tense makes more sense in a particular instance). *I've also noticed that you frequently change "its" to "it's" and vice versa. The two words are not interchangeable: "its" means "belongs to it" (like "his" or "her"), while "it's" is a contraction meaning "it is". Most of the time, Wikitroid is already using the right word, so changing it would make it incorrect; please be absolutely sure that you're using the right word before you change it. *There are also other instances where you've reworded a sentence in a way that makes its meaning less clear. For example, Samus's biography page originally said "Old Bird decided to take custody of Samus", which you rearranged as "Old Bird decided to take Samus into custody". The problem is that they do not mean the same thing: "take custody of Samus" means that Old Bird is basically adopting her, while "take Samus into custody" would incorrectly mean that Old Bird is arresting her. Please be sure that you're only rewording a sentence or reordering words if it makes the sentence easier to understand. *Quoted text from official sources (typically found within "cquotetxt" templates or "Official data" sections) should not be altered, even if it contains an error or can be phrased better. It is our job to document and represent their words accurately. The only alteration should be including sic if there is a misspelling in the original source. --PeabodySam (talk) 15:11, December 22, 2018 (UTC) :I'm guessing that you still haven't read my message, since you've made a few more edits and continued to repeat the mistakes I warned you about. I previously forgot to include "don't alter quoted text" (since that's something you've done multiple times as well), so I've added that to the list above. :Please read it and understand why CortexCPU242, RoyboyX, and I have been undoing your edits. It'll save all of us a lot of time. --PeabodySam (talk) 04:49, December 26, 2018 (UTC) ::It's a shame IP users aren't notified about talk page messages or their edits being reverted. Due to this fact, 24.191.243.36 probably doesn't even know that their edits are considered disruptive here (they may be acceptable on another wiki - Wikia hosts many of them), or that they are being repeatedly reverted and warned. Though, this certainly doesn't excuse the fact that they have been blocked for 1 week by Dr. Anonymous1 and returned doing the exact same mistakes. --CortexCPU242 (talk) 06:56, January 10, 2019 (UTC)